Últimas Oportunidades
by Pharetra Black
Summary: Época Merodeadora. Es el último año para los Merodeadores y eso significa la última oportunidad para sus asuntos pendientes en Hogwarts. Acompáñalos y vive con ellos las últimas aventuras en el castillo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: El tren al último año.**

Punto de vista: James Potter.

* * *

-Sal conmigo, Evans.-la frase salió sola, como solía pasar.

-Preferiría besar a un hipogrifo y luego tirarme desde la torre más alta, Potter.-bueno, esa respuesta es nueva, al menos salimos del poco original "ni muerta".

La melena pelirroja se alejó por el pasillo del tren y se metió en un compartimiento.

-Jo, Cornamenta, primer rechazo oficial del año por parte de la pelirroja. ¡Y ni siquiera hemos llegado a Hogwarts! Vaya, es un récord, hermano.-comentó Sirius. Le tiré con mi chaqueta (la cual me había sacado hace unos momentos) y él simplemente rió perrunamente, como siempre.

Lily Evans es la chica más hermosa que mis ojos jamás puedan ver. Hermosa en todo sentido. Externamente, cabe destacar su cabellera rojo fuego, sus ojos de color verde esmeralda (esos que tan a menudo me lanzan miradas asesinas), las adorables pecas que surcan su rostro, su delgada figura, su radiante sonrisa (que jamás me ha dedicado a mí, por cierto), o muchos etcéteras por aquí.

Además de eso, considero que Lily tiene una personalidad maravillosa. Y muchos me dirán loco por eso, y añadirán que es mejor decir que tiene un humor de perros, que es chocante o incluso aterradora. Pero a mí me encanta la forma de ser de la pelirroja. Porque es firme, decidida y aplicada. Es valiente y defiende sus ideales con dientes y garras. Toda una leona, toda una Gryffindor.

Y todas aquellas cosas, sumadas a muchas más (que no nombraré porque estaríamos aquí por un mes) son las que hacen que Lily Evans sea mi chica ideal.

Por cierto, no hay que ser un genio para advertir que yo soy James Potter. Y si habían pensado en otra persona, me avisan quién es para que pueda descuartizarlo lenta y dolorosamente, ¿vale? Es que la pelirroja no es chica ideal de absolutamente nadie más.

Admito que estoy acostumbrado a sus rechazos, pero ese si que me hirió el ego. Hace solo unos minutos que me despedí de mis padres y subí al tren y ya me ha dicho que no. Sirius tiene razón, es todo un récord. Pero en fin, la vida sigue y gracias a Merlín, porque no me rendiré hasta conseguir un sí. Insistente es mi segundo nombre. Bueno, no, pero así se dice, ustedes me entienden.

En este momento, la vida me ha llevado a buscar a Colagusano por todo el tren, junto con Sirius. Remus tiene obligaciones de prefecto, claro está. Recorrimos prácticamente todo el tren, y allí, en el penúltimo compartimento encontramos a Peter, aquel rubio rellenito que era nuestro amigo desde ya 7 años. ¡Cómo vuela el tiempo! (Pero que cliché sonó eso…)

-Hola Peter, ¿qué hay?-pregunté informalmente.

-No mucho.-respondió simplemente. Parecía nervioso.

-¿Qué tal tu verano?-preguntó Canuto. Al ver que no pensaba contestar añadió- Anda, cuéntanos.

-Ba-bastante a-aburrido la verdad.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tartamudo, Colagusano?-preguntamos Sirius y yo a la vez. El me miró y soltó al aire-Las grandes mentes piensan igual.

Yo reí y volví a concentrarme en el chico del asiento del frente. Peter desviaba la mirada, hacia la ventana.

-Eh, amigo ¿qué pasa? Escúpelo ya.-le dije.

-Na-nada, de ve-verdad. Sólo estoy nervioso por… ehh.. por.. comenzar un nuevo año. –eso último lo dijo con un tono un poco interrogante, como cuando intentas inventar una excusa y no se te ocurre nada bueno.

-Da igual, ya nos contarás.-dijo Sirius despreocupadamente y se dedicó a comer una rana de chocolate que había traído. Yo saqué la snitch que había "tomado prestada" hace dos años y me puse a jugar distraídamente, como siempre hacía.

Cuando nos aburrimos del silencio (mi "hermano" y yo no somos de quedarnos callados así que eh.. unos cinco minutos después) nos pusimos a conversar de trivialidades y esas cosas que uno charla con amigos. Entre esos temas, Quidditch, por su puesto. Sirius y yo habíamos comprado nuevas escobas con dinero obtenido gracias a… medios no-tan-legales, jeje. Así que nos pusimos a planear estrategias para los juegos del último año. ¿Oh, lo mencioné ya? Es nuestro último año.

Eso quiere decir, últimas oportunidades. Como por ejemplo, de ganar la copa de Quidditch, salir con Lily, hacer que Gryffindor gane la copa de las casas, salir con Lily, obtener buenas notas (pero de entre nosotros, sólo Remus se preocupa mucho por eso), salir con Lily, etc. ¿Mencioné salir con Lily? Ese ítem es importante, sí señor.

El tiempo se pasó volando en el tren y de pronto ya era hora de vestirnos para entrar al castillo. Si, si, me pasé por alto varios momentos como, la hora del carrito de la comida, cuando se formaba un alboroto impresionante de gente que, famélica, compraba algo para comer; la vez que Remus se zafó de sus asuntos y vino a charlar, pero fue interrumpido por un grito de "¡Prefecto!" en un compartimento cercano (ya contará qué pasó); o una de las pocas veces que Colagusano habló en todo el camino. Ese chico está raro, ya le sacaré lo que le pasa.

-_Le guste o no_.-me había murmurado Sirius cuando le planteé eso último.

Una vez nos vestimos y logramos dificultosamente salir del tren (digo dificultosamente porque fue una estampida de alumnos) nos dirigimos a las carrozas que nos llevarían al castillo. Subimos Remus, Sirius, yo y un chico de Hufflepuff, quien aparentaba unos dieciséis años, pero para ser sincero en mi vida había reparado en él. Peter no estaba por ningún lado.

Los chicos conversaban, pero yo no les presté atención porque había notado que justo delante de nosotros iba mi pelirroja favorita, conversando enojadísima y haciendo muchos ademanes, que parecían un empujón y la caída de algo sobre su pie.

Y como yo soy James Potter y todo lo puedo (_ego, ego_), me enteraré de que le pasó a Lils.

Doblamos la esquina y tuvimos la visión del magnífico casillo de Hogwarts. Mi escuela y mi segundo hogar desde mis tempranos once años.

* * *

**Desclaimer:** Ninguna de las cosas que reconozcan me pertenecen. Yo sólo las tomo prestados para divertirme (y babear, en algunos casos, jojo)

Ay, ay ay. Es mi primer fic y no pregunten cómo que me animé a colgarlo.

Se sitúa en la época merodeadora (por si no se han dado cuenta) y básicamente tratará del último año de los merodeadores. No soy ninguna gran escritora y mucho menos me salen dramones impresionantes, así que no esperen maravillas de mí.

Había escrito el hilo de la historia, pero han venido nuevas ideas a mi mente, asi que no hay un rumbo fijo. Se aceptan sugerencias, soy una persona abierta.

Aparte, este no es un capítulo largo, pero creo que los que vienen serán bastante más (pero no demasiado, porque es tedioso de escribir y también de leer).

Los capítulos irán variando de punto de vista, así es más divertido.

Eso es todo. Tomatazos, criticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, avada kedavras y demás, me mandan un review (lo agradeceré, en serio que sí).

xoxo,

Pharetra Black.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capitulo II: **El condenado tren al último año.

**Punto de Vista:** Lily Evans.

* * *

Este día ha sido completamente fantástico (dígase con sarcasmo, por supuesto). Eso que solo son las 10:55 a.m. Y yo estoy corriendo, totalmente sudada y acalorada, por King's Cross. Y recién voy por la plataforma 7…8…9… Genial. Espero que el tren no se haya ido aún. Como probablemente ustedes ya saben, hay que ingresar a la plataforma 9 ¾ para subir al tren llamado el "Expreso de Hogwarts" para poder ir a la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería. Y hay que hacerlo antes de las 11:00. Lamentablemente ya son las 10:57, pero al menos logré entrar al andén.

Quizás habría sido mucho más facil sin mi "adorable" gatita Clío revoloteando por mis pies, con ropa que de hecho me quedara y no lo primero que encontrara en el armario (tuve que salir corriendo y realmente estoy incomodísima ahora), sin el peso adicional del excesivamente molesto baúl, sin tanta gente en la estación y con un poco más de tiempo, si, eso último sobre todo. No se cómo, pero pude subir al tren en el preciso momento en que arrancaba y por un momento hasta creí que se iría sin mi, pero con mi equipaje dentro. Eso habría sido toda una anécdota que contar, pero no una de las buenas. Una vez dentro del tren, me recosté en una pared y descansé mis ojos, jadeante.

La verdad que lo que pasó esa mañana fue simplemente que los cuatro despertadores que pusimos en casa no sonaron. Ninguno de los cuatro. Y sucedió por razones totalmente desconocidas (_oh, asi que asi le dices ahora a Petunia…_). Ah, si, a veces hablo conmigo misma. Hola, conciencia (_hola Lils. ¿Qué tal todo?_) No muy bien, ya sabes. Bueno, como iba diciendo, por razones desconocidas… (_ejem, ejem_.) Está bien, por culpa de Petunia me desperté solo unos veinte minutos antes de que el tren partiera y no vivo exactamente al lado de King's Cross, ¿saben? Así que cazé unas tostadas y me vestí a toda maquina para intentar llegar a tiempo. Y lo hice, oh si, pero por los pelos.

No me había dado cuenta de que llevaba recostada y con los ojos cerrados unos minutos.

-Hola, Lils.-y cuando abrí los ojos, deseé no haberlo hecho.

-Esfúmate, Potter. –Maldición, lo único que faltaba: James Potter, en frente de mí, su cara excesivamente cerca. Y como si fuera poco, Black estaba detrás de él, riéndose Merlín sabrá de que.

-Sal conmigo, Evans.-no, no, no y no. Ni cinco minutos podía dejarme tranquila. Acababa de subir al tren, demonios.

-Preferiría besar a un hipogrifo y luego tirarme desde la torre más alta, Potter.-le respondí y me alejé con el mentón bien en alto. (_Bien hecho Lily, tu meta de este año será rechazar a James Potter de 1001 maneras diferentes_). No se si tenga tanta imaginación.

Apenas había empezado a caminar, ya había encontrado a mis mejores amigas, así que me metí en su compartimento. Pero ni había llegado a sentarme que una masa de cabello rubio se me tiró encima y chilló estridentemente.

-¡LIIIILYYY! ¡LILY, LILY, LILY! ¡Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho…-esa era Regina Abercrombie, una de mis mejores amigas y compañera de cuarto desde primer año-…mucho, mucho, mucho…

Regina era rubia y alta, con impactantes ojos celestes, a lo supermodelo. Debo admitir que a veces es un poco (_o muy_) vanidosa, pero fuera de eso, es muy agradable estar con ella. Es una persona de lo más cariñosa y divertida, nunca te aburres con ella. Además, tiene muy buenos "contactos" entre los chicos. Aunque de todos modos, mi vida amorosa del año pasado ha sido total y completamente frustrada por Potter. Les repito, no puede dejar de molestarme, es su vocación o algo.

-Ya, Reg, la asfixias.-gracias a todos los magos y brujas por ese comentario. Ya hasta había empezado a ponerme morada, seguro. La chica que salvó mi vida, es Danity Cooper, una morena de ojos color caoba que es otra de mis compañeras de cuarto y amiga del alma. Dany, como todos le dicen, es de esas chicas que parecen uno más de los chicos. Por algún motivo (_pensamos extorsión, chantaje, tortura, maleficio imperius, etc._), desde el año pasado ha estado frecuentando mucho a los Merodeadores, osea Don Potter y su pandilla. Ya averiguaré por qué (_Lily Evans, detective privada_).

Cooper prefiere mil millones de veces el Quidditch antes que una charla de chicas; unos jeans y la primer camiseta que encuentra, antes que "perder el tiempo" arreglándose; verse "al natural" antes que el maquillaje y esa clase de cosas. Aún así, es una chica muy linda y tiene ese aire salvaje que a muchos chicos de Hogwarts les encanta (_además, tiene un excelente delineador de ojos que no te quiere prestar, pelirroja_).

No me había dado cuenta, pero Dany y Reg estaban forcejeando, una para liberarme, la otra para sacar todo el aire restante en mis pulmones.

-De acuerdo, ustedes ganan.-declaró Regina mientras se sentaba al lado de la ventana y fingía estar ofendida.

-Vamos Reg-le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado- sabes que las muestras públicas de afecto no son lo mío.-ella intentó mantener su pose altiva, pero fracasó y se echó a reír.-¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?-le pregunté.

-De lo mejor, pasé las vacaciones en Francia, con mis primos. Tienen una mansión enorme e hicimos de todo, y la verdad es que…-Dany le cubrió la boca con una mano.

-No le hagas hablar Lily, o nunca callará.-hizo un gesto dramático y se desplomó en el asiento, liberando a Regina, quien le dirigió una mirada furibunda, pero se quedó callada.

A todo esto, yo había olvidado por completo mi encuentro con Potter. Dany y Reg conversaban pero yo no las escuchaba realmente. Ya saben, sólo decía "ajám" o meneaba la cabeza cuando me parecía oportuno. En una de esas, llegó Remus, ya vestido con el uniforme y con la placa de prefecto en el pecho.

-Buenos días, chicas.-saludó cortésmente- Lily, ¿vamos?.-asentí con la cabeza y le hice señas para que saliera mientras me cambiaba con el uniforme de Hogwarts. Había olvidado que debía hacer mis rondas de prefecta. Odio las rondas de prefecta. (_Eso no es cierto_). Está bien, amo mis rondas de prefecta, me hacen sentir importante, pero sinceramente, no estoy de humor. Me cambié sin prestar atención a nada. Mis amigas aprovecharon la ocasión y se vistieron también, aunque faltaba bastante para llegar al colegio. Cuando salí, Remus me estaba esperando. Me sonrió y me dijo "andando" y comenzamos a caminar por el tren.

Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos de Potter, aparte de Sirius "Soy-lo-mejor" Black y Peter "No-me-peguen-estoy-con-ellos" Pettigrew. Cabe decir que aquel chico de aspecto demacrado pero aún así atractivo, de ojos color miel y cabello rubio, es el que mejor me cae de toda la pandillita merodeadora. Hace dos años, si mi memoria no falla, me enteré de que él es un licántropo, pero el no sabe que lo se. Pero Potter sabe que lo se y sabe que Black sabe que lo se por lo tanto se que también lo sabe Black. Merlín, me he hecho un nudo.

Y como estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos, no me fijé en el baúl que estaba alojado en medio del pasillo hasta que fue muy tarde y volé tres metros a causa del mismo.

-¡Lily! ¿Estás bien?-Remus me tendió una mano. Maldición, ya estaban todos asomando la cabeza para ver quién había sido la inútil que había tropezado con aquel baúl. Tomé la mano que se me ofrecía, me levanté y me sacudí un poco la túnica.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias-le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa y agregó:

-¡Vaya que estas despistada hoy! ¿En quién estarás pensando, ah?- rió sutilmente y yo me puse más colorada que mi pelo. Como estaba pensando en él y probablemente lo malinterpretaría si se lo dijera, decidí emplear la mejor arma de una chica sonrojada: evadir toda pregunta y desviar la mirada. Él entendió que no iba a contestarle y se dedicó a saludar a todos los que pasaban y hacer un control de que todo fuera bien por los pasillos.

Cuando ya estábamos por tomarnos un descanso y volver un rato con nuestros amigos (cada cual con los suyos, me explico), escuchamos un grito, unos metros más atrás. Salimos corriendo a ver que pasaba.

-¡Prefecto, prefecto! ¡Quién sea, ayúdennos!-gritaba un pequeño de segundo año, moreno y que lucía un aspecto sumamente preocupado.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-exclamamos Remus y yo, al tiempo que derrapábamos para llegar a donde estaba. Miramos a través de las puertas detrás del chico y yo, que tenía estómago delicado, me asqueé totalmente. Mi compañero prefecto y yo intercambiamos una mirada de preocupación.

Allí estaban cinco chicos, contando al de la puerta, dos de segundo año y tres de primero. Uno de los últimos, muy bajito y delgado, vomintaba a más no poder y además estaba total y completamente cubierto de pelo, color azul eléctrico.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HA PASADO?!-exclamó Remus.

-No-no sabemos. Nosotros no hicimos nada, enserio.-respondió preocupadísimo un pelirrojo.

-Si, cierto. Él sólo se comió una paleta que nos regaló un chico de séptimo.-añadió otro.

-Bueno-dije yo mientras examinaba al pequeño, por donde no me manchara, claro- primero y principal, para sobrevivir en Hogwarts, no acepten cosas que les regalen "de buena fe" los alumnos que no conocen. ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda como era aquel chico?

-Era rubio, muy rubio y alto también. Tenía ojos claros y estaba con otros dos, una chica pelinegra y otro chico que no vimos bien porque se escondía detrás de la puerta.

-Malfoy y compañía, seguro-resopló Remus indignado.

Como invocado por una fuerza maligna más allá de mi control, Lucius Malfoy apareció en la puerta, junto con la "adorable" prima de Sirius, Bellatrix.

-¿Llamó usted?-dijo el, esbozando una sonrisita de superioridad.

-A que fuiste tú, ¿cierto?-le dije yo, en el tono más amenazador que pude lograr.

-Si, si, era él, el fue quien…-comenzó el niño pelirrojo, pero cayó en cuanto Malfoy le dirigió una mirada aterradora.

-¿Te parece divertido ir molestando a los pequeños de primero?-gritamos Remus y yo a la par.

-Si, de hecho es más que divertido. Son los blancos más fáciles.-iba a soltar una frase al mejor estilo "_con razón eres Slytherin, cobarde_", pero me mordí la lengua, por si alguno de los pequeños quedaba en esa casa. Mejor no darles malos ejemplos. –Además, es un sangre sucia, y… ¡Vamos, Evans! Tú más que nadie deberías saber que quien-ya-sabes esta tomando fuerza. Y ustedes serán los primeros.-Odiaba que las serpientes sacaran a colación a ese Lord Voldemort. ¿Acaso todos ellos aspiraban a convertirse en monstruosos asesinos de gente inocente? ¡Cobardes! Apuesto a que más de la mitad sólo lo hace para quedarse del lado más seguro.

-¡ERES UN TREMENDO IDIOTA!-le grité. Él dejó caer un objeto pesado, muy pesado y envuelto en terciopelo sobre mi pie y de fue en lo que, supongo, fue una salida digna para él. Bellatrix me sacó la lengua y rió como maníaca antes de ir detrás de él con aire de superioridad. Me quedé frotando mi pobre piecito. ¡Maldición, si que dolió! Tomé aquella cosa que el rubio había tirado y la guardé en la túnica. Me fijaría que era cuando la curiosidad me matara.

En lo que duró mi intercambio de palabras con Malfoy, Lupin había logrado hacer que el chico dejara de vomitar y había limpiado el compartimento. Además, el pelo azul era de un tono más apagado.

-Bueno, que beba esto cada cinco minutos exactamente.-le dijo a sus compañeros mientras sacaba una botellita con un líquido rojizo dentro. ¿Remus llevaba pociones en su túnica? Raro.- Supongo que para cuando lleguemos al colegio, de te habrá ido todo el cabello de más y volverás a la normalidad o, en el peor de los casos, tu cabello real será azul.-la mata de pelo hizo una mueca.

Salimos de allí, yo rengueando, y nos dirigimos, ahora sí, a pasar tiempo de ocio con amigos. Me despedí de él y fui con mis amigas. Me senté despotricando en voz baja, fulminando a mi pie con la mirada.

-¿Te pasó algo en el pie?-preguntó Dany, levantando la vista de su ejemplar de "El Profeta".

-Sí, un idiota me tiró una cosa que pesaba mucho y creo que me ha roto algo porque me duele como la gran…

-¿Quién fue? Iremos a buscarlo y… y… ¡Le romperemos la nariz! Si, eso es lo que haremos.-interrumpió Regina, animada.

-Yo paso-le dije.

Durante el resto del viaje, nos dedicamos a comentar las noticias de El Profeta (que por cierto, cada vez son cosas más horribles) y a conversar, comiendo golosinas proporcionadas por una de las mujeres que más adoro en el mundo: la señora del carrito de la comida (_O_ _estás exagerando, o de verdad tienes alma de gorda, Lily_).

Cuando llegamos a la estación de Hogsmeade fuimos las primeras en bajar, así que no sufrimos demasiado. Regina, Danity y yo subimos a uno de los carruajes junto a nuestra otra compañera de habitación, Callidore. Le expliqué a esta última la razón de mi dolor de pie mientras las otras escuchaban para saber más detalles.

Y a paso lento pero seguro, nos dirigimos al castillo de Hogwarts para comenzar nuestro último año.

* * *

Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal? Jeje. Bueno, juro solemnemente que la historia se va a poner más interesante.

Bueno, este capítulo es el punto de vista de Lily sobre lo que ella pasó en el tren. No necesariamente repetiré el mismo capitulo desde otro punto de vista, solamente me pareció importante hacerlo aquí para presentar a las amigas de la pelirroja, porque debe haberlas tenido ¿o es que era antisocial la chica?. En fin, dejen un review, no se lo guarden (:.

Xoxo,

Pharetra Black.


End file.
